1. Field
This invention relates to computer system configuration management and more particularly relates to power management.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer is a complex system, frequently requiring configuration management to optimize operational efficiency. Efficient power utilization is one important dimension of computer operation, both to reduce cost and to minimize the environmental impact.
Power management becomes particularly important for a portable computer, such as a notebook, which must often rely upon a power source of limited capacity, such as a battery. Some strategies have been developed to try to address the problem, including temporarily shutting down unused circuitry, throttling the clock rate, and the like. Nevertheless, longer battery life for mobile computing remains an elusive goal.